Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device that executes an accessing operation between two memories.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, storage mediums comprise volatile memories and non-volatile memories. Volatile memory is memory wherein data stored thereto is erased when power provided to the memory is interrupted. Conversely, non-volatile memory is memory wherein data stored thereto is not erased when power provided to the memory is interrupted.
The non-volatile memories comprise read-only memories (ROMs), programmable read-only memories (PROMs), erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs), and flash memories. Additionally, the volatile memories comprise random access memories (RAMs), dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs).